


De instantes efímeros y eternos

by Angelique_Kaulitz



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Photography, Sibling Bonding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelique_Kaulitz/pseuds/Angelique_Kaulitz
Summary: Takenouchi Sora suspiró. No entendía por qué seguía aceptando ayudar a estudiar a su mejor amigo si, en realidad, ninguno de los dos obtenía resultados al final del día y la tarde se escurría rápidamente entre sus dedos.
Relationships: Takenouchi Sora & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 1





	De instantes efímeros y eternos

Takenouchi Sora suspiró. No entendía por qué seguía aceptando ayudar a estudiar a su mejor amigo si, en realidad, ninguno de los dos obtenía resultados al final del día y la tarde se escurría rápidamente entre sus dedos. Entendía a Yamato y su renuencia a acompañarlos después de comprobar que, los tres de ellos, no eran capaces de concentrarse en la lectura cuando estaban cerca.

No esperaba que la sola presencia de Taichi también fuese un impedimento para un tiempo de estudio. Tal vez debió haberlo imaginado.

De los tres, ella era la más sensata. Pero no le sorprendía, siempre había sido así.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo, Sora-san?—preguntó Hikari, desde la cocina. Ya no llevaba el uniforme de la escuela secundaria y sonreía con los labios y con los ojos, al notarla prisionera de su hermano.

—No, muchas gracias—le sonrió.

Abandonó el libro sobre la mesa más cercana. No se sentía restringida del todo pero no quería hacer movimientos bruscos para despertar a Taichi.

—Lamento que a mi hermano le guste usarte de almohada—dijo Hikari a la ligera.

Una sonrisa que le recordaba mucho a su mejor amigo asomándose en los labios de la niña dulce.

Taichi se quedaba dormido en ella, a menudo. En su hombro. A veces, con la cabeza en su regazo. Siempre luciendo más joven, tranquilo y se veía incapaz de despertarlo. Le gustaba ver su cara, relajado como pocas veces. Taichi parecía eternamente feliz pero, cuando dormía, Sora lo sentía más genuino. Las primeras veces que notó el hábito de su amigo había sido un poco incómodo y ella, aunque por norma rechazaba las atenciones excesivas, aprendió a aceptarlo bastante rápido.

Porque era Taichi. Confiaba en él. Y en su relación, las cosas eran fáciles. La mayoría del tiempo, al menos. Por momentos, era tan fácil que era aterrador.

Hikari sacudió la cabeza, tarareando para sí misma sobre algo que no logró identificar desde el sofá y se volvió para irse a su habitación.

Sora suspiró con nostalgia, otra vez, y pensó en los digimons. La puerta se había cerrado tiempo atrás y aunque no pensaba en ello mucho, las punzadas de tristeza y nostalgia la sacudían cuando las ideas se arrastraban hacia ese camino. Como escuchando sus pensamientos, Taichi se movió a su lado. Lento, muy lento, tomándose su tiempo para despertar. Deseando seguir dormido, se estiró como un gato.

Ella escondió una sonrisa al ver su cara, ojos somnolientos y mueca avergonzada.

—Me quedé dormido otra vez—anunció. Taichi siempre fue bueno para decir lo obvio.

—Tendrás que aprender a dormir de noche, como todas las personas.

Taichi resopló una sonrisa. Sora no pudo evitar sonreír en acto reflejo.

—No es eso—su burló él—. Es solo que eres tú.

Sora se sentía como en casa, _un lugar seguro, el hogar_.

—¿Te aburro _tanto_ que te doy sueño? Vaya, _gracias_.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—se apresuró a decir. Sora tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír de su expresión alarmada—, quiero decir… No me aburres.

—Podrías haberme engañado—bromeó, y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.— ¿Entonces soy tan cómoda que te dan ganas de dormirte? Eso lo puedo ver mejor.

—No—Taichi respondió rápidamente. Se rascó la nuca, un poco nervioso. Un poco incómodo—, lo siento.

—Está bien—susurró, con una sonrisa fácil. Quería decirle que no le molestaba en realidad, que no tenía por qué cambiar y que solo estaba jugando con él.

La sonrisa de Taichi se amplió un poco y al final, se alejó.

—Tenemos que continuar con esto, ¿verdad?

Sora volvió a resistir la tentación de reír ante su tono derrotado.

—Probablemente—respondió.

Taichi suspiró.

—¿Alguna vez te dije que soy muy afortunado de que seas mi compañera de clases?

Estaba bien para ella y Taichi —y a veces, solo a veces, algunos de sus amigos— bromear sobre lo mucho que él la necesitaba, pero Sora podía, en realidad, ser bastante delicada sobre el tema con nadie más.

Él era _su_ inmaduro, generoso, valiente, brillante y frustrante Taichi, después de todo.

Sora asintió, su expresión reflejando seriedad absoluta.

—Cada vez que tienes un examen.

Y sus risas desgranadas en pequeños ecos quedaron plasmadas, para siempre, gracias a la lente de una cámara.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado en ff en diciembre del 2015.


End file.
